


Monday Fic Exchange Oneshots

by Circus4APsycho8, HyperCircuit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fic Exchange, Fluff, Modern Era, Other, Overprotective Sans (Undertale), Prompt Fic, Reader-Insert, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circus4APsycho8/pseuds/Circus4APsycho8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperCircuit/pseuds/HyperCircuit
Summary: A collection of oneshots written by me and my little fanfiction sister, HyperCircuit, on our weekly fic exchanges. A mix of fluff, angst, and other stuff. Keep in mind that these were all written in under an hour and were quickly proofread :)We are not taking requests, but we are not opposed to hearing suggestions!
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Day 1 - Baking/Painting Skulls

**HyperCircuit’s Response:**

“why can’t we just use a mix?”

“I know you’re a joker, sans, but that’s not funny. Baking from a mix is cheap,” you say, offended.

Sans smirks at you. “sorry, didn’t mean to bring up old _cakes and pains_ ”

You smile as you snatch a bowl from its hiding place. “I knew you’d get a _cake_ out of this.”

Sans starts to laugh that loud laugh you adore. “i love you so much, Y/N.”

You stoop and brush a light kiss on the top of his skull. “Love you too, bonehead. Get me the cocoa powder, please?” 

Sans sticks his head in the pantry. “i can’t find it.” 

You plug the hand mixer in, and give it an experimental pulse. “You’ll have to _pan-try_ a little harder, love. Look behind the sugar. Oh, bring that out too.” 

Sans places said ingredients on the counter next to you. “here ya go, babe. i think i’m a pretty good baking _side-cake,_ don't you?" You laugh and turn on the mixer.

.

.

. 

“Sans, could you grab me the vanilla, please?” you ask. “And the blue food coloring?”

Sans sets what you asked for on the counter. “why blue?”

“For the icing.”

“why blue?

You giggle.

“It reminds me of when you blush.”

Sans looks away stubbornly, a faint blush dusting his cheekbones. “i don’t blush,” he pouts.

“Do too!” you sing, kissing his blushing skull.

Sans pulls away, mocking being offended.

“i can’t work under these conditions!” he declares. “i quit!”

You put a hand to your chest, acting aghast, but trying not to laugh. “Sans! How could you _dessert_ me when I need you the most!?” You dissolve into giggles .

Sans is laughing, too. “sorry, Y/N, but you get your _just desserts,_ ” he says.

You fire puns back and forth until the oven timer beeps.

.

.

.

“Ooh!” you exclaim. “Let’s put flowers all around the edges!” You turn to grab your piping bag, and begin to laugh. Sans looks at you strangely. “what’s so punny?”

You try to make a straight face but fail. “Sans. My darling. Love of my life. Are you eating my icing?”

Sans looks anywhere but you. “um… no. why?”

“The icing stained your skull.”

.

.

.

You are currently doubled over laughing next to Sans, who is standing in front of the sink, covering his skull in soap.

.

.

.

“har har, laugh it up,” Sans playfully grumbles as you both walk back to the kitchen. “let's finish up decorating the cake before Paps and the kid get here.”

You nod and go to grab the bowl of icing. 

The bowl is empty.

“FRISK!!”


	2. Day 1 - Baking/Painting Skulls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm HyperCircuit! I'm new to fanfiction and I am SO excited to be doing this!  
> Enough introductions! To the fic!!

**Circus4APsycho8’s Response**

He fell asleep in his chair again...sitting upright, too. Man, what a lovable weirdo - wearing the same old white shirt, too (he would've been wearing his hoodie had you not stole it). An exasperated sigh escapes you as you eye your vertebae, an idea blooming into your mind as you stand and walk over to your closet quietly, being sure not to disturb the skeleton as you pad over to the door and gently pull it open before peering inside.

On the bottom shelf lies a lot of unused art supplies. You had never really been into art, but this idea was much too tempting to resist. You grab a tray of paint along with some brushes, all of different thicknesses, and close the door with your foot before setting everything on the table and rolling up your sleeves.

He always wore blue, white, or black. You'd like to see some other colors on him, honestly. Decision made, you fill up a random cup with water and bring it to the table before selecting a thick brush and dipping it into the black paint.

You slide your chair behind his, getting a into a good position before raising the brush to the back of his skull and sliding it across. The black streak soon turns into a canvas of bone, and before you know it, the entire back of his skill is completely black. You give the paint a few minutes to dry before you reach for a smaller brush and the purple paint. Then, you swirl the purple all over the back, giving it a galaxy shape.

Then you take the thinnest brush and dip it into the white before placing randomly-spaced white dots all around, resembling stars. Once you're done, you turn to the front of his skull and go for the yellow paint.

You make the front of his skull symbolic of the planets and sun. 

First, you streak yellow (and sprinkle it with a bit of golden glitter), then a line of gray (which you enhance with bits of rock you found and ground up outside), then orange (on which you stick tiny yellow dandelion petals), followed by a mix of green and blue (which is dusted with a bit of dirt), then a stripe of a mixed red-orange (where you attach little shavings of an orange peel), then you mix red and brown (topped with cinnamon), followed by a stroke of light blue and purple (where you stick on shavings of magic, non-melting ice), and then you brush a line of dark blue (putting on some lavender flower petals), then a baby blue (decorated with white, star-themed candy sprinkles), and finally, a light stroke of gray (on which you top with random spatters of white paint).

And you're finished.

You can't help but stare as unshed tears line up behind your eyes.

He's incredible. Absolutely incredible. He doesn't even realize it, but in a way, he is a physical representation of the planets he so dearly adores.

A few seconds later, however, you see his painted eyelids begin to flutter. Your eyes widen and you scoot back, setting your paintbrush down.

His pinpoints come back and he eyes you curiously.

"You're awake..." you say. "Uh...I'm sorry!"

"what?" he asks. You smile smally before pulling up your phone's camera, reversing it, and handing to him.

His eyelids widen, and you think he's blushing underneath all of the paint.

"you...you did this?"

You nod, fidgeting with your hands and waiting for his reaction.

"i...i love it," he admits bashfully, setting the phone down and looking at you. "why did you do this? what does it mean?"

"You...you just remind me of all of the planets," you respond.

"i do...? uh...how?"

You crack a smile and place your pointer finger underneath his mandible, where there's not paint and trace it gently. "You remind me of the sun because of your conscious. Your purity. You're like Mercury because of your intellect and logical way of thought. You share traits with Venus because of your love-filled SOUL. You're like the Earth because you are alive. You're alike to Mars because you take action and are aggressive when you need to be. In accordance with Jupiter, you are optimistic with others and are willing to let yourself grow as a person. Like Saturn, you are disciplined and questioning. Along with Uranus, you are original and unchanging. Similar to Neptune, you have deeply-spiritual thoughts and emotions. And last but not least, like Pluto, you are intense and hardworking to take care of those you love most."

His eye sockets are blown wide as he studies you. You feel yourself blushing until he leans forward and your heart begins beating wildly in your chest. Eventually, he closes the distance and lightly bumps his teeth against your lips. Your heart thumps even faster as you close your eyes and wrap your arms around his cervical vertebrae and bring yourself closer. You feel your nose smear with paint before he pulls back and gazes at you deeply.

"i love you," he breathes as your cheeks heat up again. He reaches for the brushes and paint. "you got to paint me. now it's my turn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! See you in the next chapter!


	3. Day 2 - RESET Angst with a Babybones

**HyperCircuit’s Response**

[In this, Reader knows healing magic, and Frisk is maybe 18. Sorry for the bad grammar :(]

.

.

.

Sans hears a thud, causing him to sit upright, eye flashing blue.

He turns to you, who has just woken up as well, and is pulling on slippers and getting out of bed.

Sans hears a wail.

You sprint out of the room. He follows.

_ it sounds like it's coming from tori's room! _

You throw open the door.

Frisk is wailing as she stands next to Toriel's limp body, clutching her mother's hand.

"NO! YOU CAN’T LEAVE ME MOM! I NEED YOU!" she sobs.

Sans stands still in the doorway, eye-sockets devoid of light.

You rush to Frisk. "W-what happened?" you stutter.

Frisk is wailing as she cups Toriel's cheek.

"S-she told m-me her time was up. S-She told me that I was a good child and- and-  _ she told me to stay determined! _ " Frisk falls to her knees and holds her head in her hand, crying.

Sans watches you run to Toriel's bedside and start to pump healing magic into her. You start to bark out orders.

"Sans! Get Papyrus! I need a better healer! Frisk! Get Asgore on the phone!"

Frisk stays on the floor, sobbing. 

"Dad?"

Sans turns to see Lato and Verdana in the hall. Verdana, bless her SOUL is trying to look brave, but Lato looks scared. He clings tight to his sister.

"Dad? What was that noise?" Verdana asks. "Why is Aunt Frisk crying"?

Sans finds the courage to act. He can't stand and do nothing right now. He speaks.

"verdana, take your brother and go find papyrus. tell him it’s urgent."

He doesn’t linger to see if they obey. He runs to Frisk, who is on the floor. She is frozen on the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks. Upon kneeling next to her. Frisk looks up to him.

"S-sans. I can't go on without her,” she hiccups. "I-i have to r-reset." Panic overtakes Sans.

"frisk, no! we got so far! i have a wife and kids! monsters have human rights now! everything is so good!  _ you can't reset! _ " 

Sans knows that he's rambling, but he needs to get this idea out of Frisk's head. There can't be another reset.  _ NOT AGAIN. _

Frisk hugs herself. "Sans, I  _ need  _ her. I-I CAN'T LOSE HER TOO!"

Frisk stands, ignoring Sans' attempt to pull her down. She pulls her soul out of her body as she tries to stop the tears falling down her face. She walks to you, where you’re desperately trying to heal Toriel, trying to stitch the cracks running through the goat monster’s soul. Toriel's soul is gray and crumbling, with thin threads of green magic holding it together. You cry out as the thin strings of your magic break and Toriel's soul shudders, threatening to shatter. Frisk gasps and pushes you aside. She gently holds Toriel's breaking soul. 

"I love you, mom." 

She pushes Toriel’s soul into her own and the room goes white. Suddenly a glowing button appears in front of her. 

R E S E T

Frisk looks up at Sans.

"I'm sorry." 

She 

presses

the

button.

And the world 

R

E

S 

E

T

S

Sans wakes up in his bed in Snowdin.


	4. Day 2 - RESET Angst with a Babybones

**Circus4APsycho8’s Response:**

She's so tiny.

His little babybones. So little, so frail, so perfect. She's all he could ever want, staring up at him with her big, curious eyes and unfused bones.

And you...you're there too. Exhausted and in pain, but so, so content with your gorgeous eyes gazing at the two of them lovingly. He thinks you've never looked so beautiful before.

"Sans..." you say, reaching out for him. He comes closer and kneels down, being careful not to hurt her. "She's...she's..." You can't seem to form words, judging from the tears welling up in your eyes.

He shushes you, on the verge of crying himself. "i know, babe. i _know_."

Sans never thought his life would turn out this way. He never thought he would gain such a perfect, loving wife and a stunning baby girl, but...they were here. You were here.

"i love her so much," he says, no longer being able to hold back the tears.

"I do too," you reply, patting her head softly.

The two of you keep staring at her as she looks around and waves her tiny arms. He wants nothing more than to hog her to himself for the entire rest of his life, but he knows the others are outside in the waiting room, antsy to see her. _His daughter._

"get some sleep, alright? i'll go show the others."

You nod and quickly peck his teeth before readjusting yourself and closing your eyes. He takes another minute to stare down at her before he heads out, kicking open the double doors to the main area, where the others are waiting.

They were all doing their own thing, but as soon as they realize _she_ is here, they instantly shoot out of their seats and run over.

"it's her. she's healthy and she's perfect."

A hushed silence falls upon the group. She looks up, eyes wandering around at the newcomers.

Toriel is the first to say something. "Sans..."

"Oh my stars..."

"I HAVE A NIECE!" Papyrus cries, already crying. "SANS, SHE'S ABSOLUTELY PERFECT."

"My granddaughter..." Gaster says.

"i love her so much," Sans repeats, tears not having stopped.

Then, a fight breaks out about who gets to be the first to hold her. Gaster shakes his head and walks over to Sans.

"Son, may I...?"

Sans nods and reluctantly hands her over. Eventually, even Gaster can't refrain from holding back his tears and lets them slip.

The rest of the night goes by in a similar manner.

...

The next two months are hard. You and Sans have had to wake up at ungodly hours just to ease her or feed her. And whenever she wouldn't stop crying, you would start crying. Then Sans almost started crying.

But, his small family managed to pull through. He remained strong for them.

It was late, and Sans had just finished putting her to sleep. He walks into your shared room, where you're writing in your journal. Your face lights up upon seeing him, and you set your notebook aside.

"Hey, she down?"

"yeah," he replies, crawling into bed with you. "i only had to read her five books this time."

You laugh and wrap yourself into his embrace as he kisses your cheek. "She's gonna be a bookworm, just like her daddy."

Sans chuckles and kisses you again. You pull away, eyeing him.

"what?" he asks.

"Do you want another one?"

He smiles, squeezing your hand. "of course. when she's a little older."

"Yeah," you reply.

"i love you so much," Sans replies.

"I love you too."

With that, you turn off the light and lay down. He feels you press a kiss to his cheek, causing him to smile.

He's so _happy_. Sans drifts off, cherishing the hour or two he'll get before he wakes to his crying daughter once more.

...

His eyelids are heavy. Sans blinks, groaning before moving to cuddle into you.

"babe...did you close the blinds? it's darker than normal..."

Once he slides.over to where you usually are, however, he finds that you're not there. His eyes shoot open and he jerks himself upright, looking around.

His SOUL stops.

He's...he's no longer in your shared house. You're not here. She's not here.

He's...he's back in Snowdin.

"no..." Sans says, his bones shaking as he clutches the bed sheets. "no!"

He launches himself out of his room, running downstairs, where Papyrus is. Where he always was during the RESETs.

"GOOD MORNING, BROTHER-"

"oh my god...oh my god...this...this can't be happening...no...no..." Sans repeats as he clutches his skull, SOUL suddenly feeling sick as he doubles over before kneeling down.

"BROTHER?! WHAT IS THE MATTER?!"

Sans teleports outside, looking around and not caring that the other residents of Snowdin could see how visibly upset he is.

His SOUL pounding, he tries teleporting to the Surface, back to your home, but it doesn't work.

That must mean the Barrier isn't broken.

"FUCK!" Sans yells, pinpoints nonexistent. "why...why...why..."

"Sans!" comes a familiar voice. In an instant, his left eyesocket turns blue and he turns to the kid, absolutely livid.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" he shouts. Frisk winces, never having heard his voice raised to such a level.

"It was Chara," they explain. "I got possessed. I'm so, so sorry...I tried to fight them..."

He wants to scream, to yell, to hurt. Sans can't bring himself to look at Frisk. Instead, he teleports to the Barrier.

Asgore jumps a little as the skeleton pops into the room.

"Ah, Sans...it's good to see you. Are...are you alright?"

He doesn't answer. Instead, he runs to the Barrier, where he puts up a magic spell to keep the king out.

"i am so fucking sick of this," Sans growls, blue and yellow eyelight burning brighter than it ever had before. "you took away my family, and now YOU'LL FUCKING PAY!"

He was so used to standing idly by as the RESETs continued, letting them take their place. He's not having this bullshit anymore. No, the RESETs took something too precious from him this time. Sans thrusts his left arm out to the side as the trademarked ping of his magic sounds and every single one of his Gaster Blasters appears. They're different this time - instead of blue magic leaking from their eyes and mouths, this time, they're multicolored.

The color of the SOULs.

For the first time in his life, Sans feels something. It's swirling in his SOUL and bustling around, just waiting to explode. It fuels what he can only describe as adrenaline and claws at his marrow.

He knows what this is.

It's DETERMINATION.

Before he knows it, his Blasters are charging up the most powerful shot they've ever attempted before. A similar silhouette appears in front of the Barrier, but Sans knows it's _him._ The demon that kept ruining his life.

Once the Blasters are fully charged and ready to go, Sans smirks evilly

"d i e."

With that, he snaps his fingers and lets his magic soar, melting the shadows and busting through the Barrier like it was made of glass. It shatters and Sans can't wait any longer. He desummons his Blasters and teleports again. To your home.

He stumbles inside the house, catching his nonexistent breath as he looks around desperately, tired tears piling up.

"babe?!" he calls, praying that you would at least remember him. He can fix this.

He hears footsteps and he looks up the stairs.

There you are.

You frown, staring at him. Hey, he'll take it - you're not yelling at him like he's some stranger. He's familiar to you, and you're trying to remember him.

He takes a step up the stairs, deciding to go slow so he won't spook you. "there you are. do you remember?"

The gears in your mind are turning, and you still haven't answered him. He continues walking up the stairs. You back away slightly, but you still look like you're thinking hard.

He opens his arms hesitantly.

"vertebae...?"

A few seconds later, an epiphany evidently crosses your mind before you crash into him, the both of you sobbing.

He's happy. _Beyond_ happy _._

"you remembered..." he chokes, rubbing your back. "shit, i was so scared..."

"I was too," you say. "Oh my god...what about...what about...?"

"she's still here," he mumbles, placing his hand on your tummy and bringing you close. "we just gotta bring our baby girl back."

With that, you kiss Sans and he kisses you back, holding you tighter than he ever has before.

A few minutes later, you look up to him with tear-streaked cheeks and red eyes.

"Well, she's not gonna make herself..." you say, smiling a bit.

Sans chuckles and picks you up. "let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading!


	5. Day 3 - Baking Cookies at 2 in the Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! HyperCircuit here!  
> Just wanted to let y'all know that Circus4APsycho8 and I are going to be posting a Male!Chara x Reader collab fic soon!!  
> We have been working hard on it and we are really excited to get that posted!  
> So stay tuned!

**HyperCircuit’s Response:**

[Song is ‘Drop Pop Candy’, originally by REOL, but this oneshot uses the English cover by JubyPhonic & Kuraiinu. You can find it here: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UwdiUeH1RdA ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UwdiUeH1RdA)]

Sans wakes up and fumbles with his phone. The light is up too bright, making him wince. _2:17 AM._

Aggh. He turns to your vacant spot on the bed, your pillows pushed aside, and your blankets mussed. He sees a light on outside of the door, and he hears a soft voice singing.

Deciding to investigate, he gets out of bed and creeps down the hall.

_something smells fantastic!_

He turns at the corner to see the cutest sight ever. 

You are dancing, your hair is ruffled and you're wearing your TMNT pajama bottoms and his own shirt, and you look adorable. You are singing to yourself as you spoon cookie batter onto a waiting pan. What exactly are you singing?

_Drop Pop Candy._

You are singing both parts to yourself and dancing.

_"Running to another day, I wanna break away and take the leap_

_As you're stuck on yesterday, no sun to rise would be okay with me_

_Every day, every day is okay_

_Taking it step by step, we'll always move ahead_

_Our love is growing red, need me more, need you more_

_You fall down seven more times, I'll be there seven, eight, nine_

_As we keep trying, we'll find – we're always singing the same tune ~"_

You're _adorable_.

Sans steps out from the corner and starts to sing, too.

 _"now falling to her side, the drops of rain that mix with light_ ~"

Sans is enamored by the look of joy that is on your face. You step away from the counter and take his hands in your own.

" _Stealing a glance, hid a cat who turns his back~!"_

Sans twirls you around, as he sings.

_"their heads starting to sink, this boredom is too hard to fight_

_just spinning lies with the only thread of kindness we saved_

_or if we're blind and the truth is just a painting in grey_

_drowning us out, all the noisy drops the fall in the rain_

_but fingertips traced every line and opened my eyes~"_

You join in for the duet part, a huge smile on your face.

"i _'ll paint it blue – I'll play a tune_

_i'm wishing too – For something new_

_it will come true – With me and you_

**_And then we'll finally break through~_ **

_Swimming through the Milky Way, I wanna break away and take the leap_

_Since we're falling anyway, no moon to rise would be okay with me_

_Every night, every night is alright_

_Taking it step by step, we'll always move ahead_

_Our love is growing red, need me more, need you more_

_Cry to me, know that I care – lean on me and I'll be there_

_As we keep trying, we'll find – you're always gonna be there too~"_

Sans holds your head in his hands as he sings the next part.

" _shining down on me, you're my blue moon_

_dreaming forever to find to now I'm awake_

_i need to find tomorrow, can you take me away_

_and go the top speed of sound?"_

You gaze at him lovingly and finish the song together.

" _Running to another day, I wanna break away and take the leap_

_As you're stuck on yesterday, no sun to rise would be okay with me_

_Every day, every day is okay_

_Taking it step by step, we'll always move ahead_

_Our love is growing red, need me more, need you more_

_You fall down seven more times, I'll be there seven, eight, nine_

_As we keep trying, we'll find – you're always gonna be there too_

_We're always singing the same tune_

_Every day from now on~"_

And then you kiss him. He melts into your embrace. He feels his soul thrum happily. You pull away, a slight blush on your cheeks.

"Stars, Sans! You could have told me you were so good at singing!"

Sans starts to speak, but is stopped by the oven timer going off. You give him one soft kiss on the forehead and go to check the oven.

"why cookies at 2 in the morning, babe?" He asks as he follows you.

You set the tray of warm cookies on the stove top and turn with a grin. "Cravings. This baby wants sweet things. Old wives would say that that means a girl is on the way."

Sans grins. You turn and snatch a cookie off the pan.

"babe, that's gonna be-"

"Ow!" You drop the cookie back on the pan.

Sans laughs and reaches for said sweet. "let the guy with no skin handle the hot stuff. Speaking of hot stuff, you look adorable in my shirt, babe" Sans winks and holds the cookie out to you and you take a bite. He takes one too. His eye-lights morph into hearts.

You and Sans tell puns, kiss and eat all but three cookies deep into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> If you have any questions, don't hesitate to comment :D


	6. Day 3 - Baking Cookies at 2 in the Morning

**Circus4APsycho8's Response**

You can't sleep.

Even though you're locked in the embrace of your favorite monster ever, you still can't bring yourself to fall asleep.

Not to mention that you really want something sweet to eat. Decision made, you manage to snake your way out of Sans' embrace before quietly creeping into the kitchen and raiding the fridge, all while wearing nothing but your underwear and one of Sans' old shirts.

You eye a lot of leftover pasta, courtesy of Papyrus, and slightly wrinkle your nose, wanting something unhealthy but delicious. Your eyes fall onto an opened pack of your favorite kind of cookies. Eyes lighting up, you snatch them out and place them on the counter.

A few moments later, however, the silence begins to bug you. You know Sans sleeps like a rock, and not to mention that the walls in your shared house are virtually soundproof...so you suppose some music won't hurt.

Plucking your mini Bluetooth speaker from its charger on the counter, you connect it to your phone and play a favorite playlist of yours, noting that it's two o'clock in the morning. The first song gets your foot tapping and head swinging as you tear the package open and place the cookie dough on a tray as the oven preheats. A few minutes later, you're popping the first batch in. The song ends.

The next song, though, is where it's at. You begin swaying your hips and bouncing around, enjoying the beat of the song and smiling. Soon, you're laughing and fully dancing as the smell of cookies begins drifting through the air.

A few minutes later, you stoop over in order to pull your treats out of the oven, preparing to slide the second batch. You sigh in relief happily, eyeing your gooey treats. You force yourself to wait until they cool, though, so you'll enjoy them more without burning your tongue.

Another energetic song comes on and you bound around some more, eagerly waiting for your early-morning dessert to cool down.

Once you go to snag one, however, something at the corner of your eye catches your attention.

"babe...you know it's two in the morning?" Sans asks, his dark silhouette coming into view.

You squeak in embarrassment and stop moving, feeling your cheeks heat up. "Sans! I...I uh...I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you..."

He chuckles and comes to hug you, snagging a cookie behind your back. "you didn't wake me, it was another nightmare."

Your heart drops and you pull away, frowning and nuzzling your nose against his nasal ridge. "I'm sorry."

"don't be. i got the best distraction now," he says with a shit-eating grin. "you look so cute prancing around in my shirt, 'n moving your hips like that..."

You roll your eyes and turn back to your cookies, taking one in your fingers and biting into it. "Stop that."

"no. i want to see you dance some more. you're always stressed and worried, 's good to see you so happy and carefree."

Your blush remains, but you smile a little anyway. "Thanks, Sans."

Your boyfriend nuzzles his nasal ridge into the crook of your neck, and you can feel him exhale. "dance with me?"

A laugh escapes you. "Of course."

"alright then," he says, turning the song to a new one before approaching you once more and taking your hands in his. "here we go, gorgeous."

You hum in content as the two of you begin swaying together in sync. You close your eyes and rest your head on his clavicle, still making sure to keep a good hold on his phalanges.

For a while, the two of you just stay like that, until he releases one of your hands and twirls you around, looping his arm back around your waist and pulling you to him.

You sneak your free hand to the counter and grab another cookie before offering to him. He opens his teeth (that still boggles your mind) and bites it. Giggling, you take another for yourself and munch on it while rocking with him.

After you both are finished chewing, he brings you into a dip, one arm around your shoulders and one arm around your hips. You reach up and pull his skull to yours, kissing him.

The sweet moment lasts a few more seconds before he pulls away and sets you upright. The song comes to a close.

"That was fantastic," you breathe dreamily, gathering a handful of cookies before going to take out the second batch.

He nods, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling your back against his sternum and rib cage.

"i love you so much," he mutters sleepily.

"I love you too," you reply, turning your head so that your cheek is pressed against the side of his skull. You close your eyes and inhale his scent for a few seconds before returning to your beloved cookies.

"Well, these cookies aren't gonna eat themselves!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading


	7. Day 4 - Going to the Fair

**HyperCircuit’s Response:**

It was your idea, so therefore, the skeleton next to you, who is currently hyped up on sugar, is your fault.

Not that it isn't funny, It just probably wasn't a good idea.

It started out innocently at first. Sans won you two stuffed animals (a giraffe and a patchwork dog that you _totally_ were not going to cherish until you die) and you both went on a couple of rides. You rode the Ferris wheel together and kissed at the top. (A memory you would cherish dearly forever.) You and Sans ate _way_ too much funnel cake (which Sans loved) and drank brightly colored sodas. You wandered around, holding your boyfriend's hand. You regretted going on the roller coaster, and Sans scared some poor people in the haunted house.

All normal fair things.

And then you introduced Sans to cotton candy. Blue raspberry to be exact.

"Come on! Eat it! You'll love it!"

"babe, it's entirely made of sugar. it's probably terrible for you."

"It's _tradition!_ You haaaave to!"

Enough pouting and bargaining, and Sans gave in.

And he probably had too much.

So now you're being pulled around the fair by your hyper boyfriend, going to every ride again and having the time of your life.

On the way home, he falls asleep in the car as you drive. You avoid the bumps so that he sleeps fine.

You love your bonehead.

*BONUS*

"You're not afraid of heights are you?"

"uh, no. why?"

"We are totally riding the Ferris wheel."

You drag Sans to the line and get on. 

On the way up you marvel at the view. It would have been dark by this time, but the lights from the rides kept it so that you could see the people below. The moon was full and the sky was clear. "Oh Sans!" You breathe. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"... yeah. she is." You turn to see him looking at you, a slight blush on his skull.

"You sap." You lean closer to him and place your lips against his teeth.

After a bit, you pull away, blushing. You set your head on his shoulder as you stare at the sky.

"I love you, Sans."

"i love you too, y/n."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	8. Day 4 - Going to the Fair

**Circus4APsycho8’s Response:**

**(A/N): Based on Mark Rober's "Carnival Scam Science - and how to win" video. I love Mark Rober, and that video would be very applicable here. Please check him out, he does all kinds of cool science stuff! You can watch that video here:<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tk_ZlWJ3qJI>**

...

"Oh my stars!" you squeak, gawking at all of the glittering lights and daunting rides. "This was a great date idea, Sans!"

"'m glad you like it. seems _fair_ -y nice, huh?"

You let out a cute giggle, making Sans blush. "It is! Come on, let's get cotton candy!"

With that, Sans lets you drag him to the little cart.

"Hullo hullo," says the worker. "What'll it be!"

"blue raspberry for me," Sans says while you request your favorite flavor. Soon enough, the two of you have giant things of puffy goodness. Then, you both head towards the games section.

"all of these are rigged in some way," Sans mutters. "but don't worry babe, i've done research on this and my physics skills'll get you the biggest damn stuffed animal they got."

Another grin appears on your face and you bounce up and down a little, excited that you'll have your physics nerd of a boyfriend to help you win.

The first game that you two are taking on is one of the classics - the basketball game.

"ok, perfect example," Sans says, stepping forward. "hold my cotton candy."

Another giggle escapes you as you take it from here. He pulls out something from the interior pocket of his jacket.

"the height of the hoop is listed at ten feet, right?" Sans comments before revealing the object.

It's a tape measure. He draws it out and holds it up while you keep an eye out for prying eyes.

Sans retracts the measurement tape and looks towards you with his familiar shit-eating grin. "it's eleven feet. now, do you know the standard length of a typical three-point shot in actual basketball?"

"Nope."

"it's twenty-four feet. let's see how long this one is." He repeats the process and returns to you.

"they added an extra four feet."

"So, I'll have to angle my throw up more and give it a bit more power?" you question.

"yep. here." Sans retracts the tape measure once again and re-pockets it before taking both of your cotton candies. You exchange one of your tickets for a ball and prepare to throw.

The first shot is close, but it bounces off of the rim.

"throw it up more," Sans instructs. "'n try flicking your wrist."

You do as he says, and this time, you make the shot!

"Yay!" you cry.

"That's one stuffed animal," replies the bored game master.

You tilt your head and view the stuffed animals before picking one you like.

"Do you want to try?" you ask.

"nah, i just want to help my baby girl destroy these scams."

The next game is the ping-pong ball cup one.

"careful," Sans says. "the cups are all elevated very slightly. enough to throw off the bounce."

"Hmmm..." you mumble before receiving your three balls. "Okay, let's try it."

You first try an underhand throw in an attempt to make the bounce a little...less, but you still miss, the ball bouncing slightly to the right. You shift your position and try again, losing one more time before making it the second.

"Yes!" you fist pump before looking at Sans and taking a bite of your cotton candy.

"good job," he replies. You pick another stuffed animal to add to your collection!

While you play the rest of the games, Sans points out subtle little tricks that the carnival uses to mess people up and lower their chance of winning. The milk bottle game, for example, used heavier-than-average bottles, and another game incorrectly records your pitch speed (which is about fifteen miles per hour off, according to Sans). With his help, however, you're able to win almost all of the games at least once.

Sans goes on about math and physics, and you think it's quite cute honestly. He looks like he's having fun.

After you've conquered the games (with the exceptions of the ones that are basically impossible, like the ring toss), the two of you go eat dinner. Sans gets a hot dog with far too much ketchup while you stick with your favorite carnival food. You listen as Sans makes more and more puns with each passing minute and laugh at him.

Once you're done, the two of you decide to try some rides. First off is a roller coaster.

You're able to place all of your stuffed animal friends in a safe spot guarded by an employee. You hop into the seat and buckle yourself in.

"Have you been on one of these before?"

"nope."

You chuckle and he takes your hand in his as the ride revs up and your group slowly begins inching forward.

Soon, you're squealing and laughing, feeling the wind whip through your hair as the cart rolls down a steep hill of metal. Sans is laughing too, his grip on your hand tight.

A while later, it finally ends, and you hop out with wobbly legs. Your hair is completely windblown, but your cheeks are rosy and you're laughing

Sans chuckles, wiping some of the hair out of your face. You bend down to pick up all of your stuffed animals before you gasp.

"It's getting dark!" you note. "We have to go on the Ferris wheel, like all fanfiction-level couples!"

So, Sans grabs you both more sweet treats while you eagerly wait in the line, clutching your prizes to your chest. Once he returns, he offers you one of the treats before the two of you are permitted onto the ride.

You board the ride together. A few moments later, the entire ride vibrates with life as the two of you begin moving forward and rising up.

"Maybe it'll be like a cliche fanfiction and get stuck at the top," you say, gazing out at the lights of Ebott.

Your boyfriend smiles, and the two of you are quiet for a while until you get up higher.

"'s a great view from up here..." Sans comments. You smile and curl up next to him, holding his hand and planting a kiss on his zygomatic arch. He places his arm around your shoulders and pulls you closer. You feel his teeth bumping lightly against the top of your head. Closing your eyes contentedly you, you try cuddling further into him.

Before you know it, the ride is over and he teleports you home.


	9. Day 5 - Beach Day!

**Hiya readers!!**   
**Just so you know, we posted the first chapter of our collab Reader x Male!Chara fic! Please go check it out If you haven't already!!**   
**You can find that[here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642785/chapters/56745673)**

...

**Circus4APsycho8’s Response:**

"We're here, _beach_ es!" you screech as Papyrus stops the van.

"nice one," Sans comments as your group piles out of the cramped vehicle. You stretch your muscles, ready to have a relaxing day at the beach!

"I HOPE YOU NERDS ARE READY TO GET SMASHED IN VOLLEYBALL!" Undyne roars.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NEVER GET 'SMASHED' IN A COMPETITION," Papyrus challenges, already dressed in his sports attire.

"I wanna build the biggest sandcastle ever!" Frisk says. "And I wanna look for shark teeth and seashells!"

"This is a lovely change of pace," Toriel adds with a soft smile.

Sans walks up next to you and grasps your hand in his gently. "i wanna sleep on the sand."

"At least come in the water with me before you do," you reply, frowning. "I don't want you to waste today away by napping. You can sleep when we go home!"

"heh heh, anything for you," he coos.

"Stop being sappy, punks! Let's do this!"

"I gotta go change into my bathing suit. Will you set up an area for us?" you ask Sans.

"of course, babe," he responds, bumping your teeth with his cheek. You smile before grabbing your bag and running off to the nearest public bathroom. Quickly, you throw on your suit, being sure to check yourself over before heading back out.

You spy Sans setting up the umbrella in a more-secluded spot. Once he's finished, he turns to see you.

"whoa," he says, zygomatic arches flushing blue. "you look really pretty, babe."

A shy smile on your face, you stand next to him and lean your head on his clavicle while he wraps his arm around your shoulders.

"Thank you, for that and for setting up."

"no problem," he replies with a wink. "wanna swim?"

"Yeah, but let me put some sunscreen on first," you say.

After he helps you apply the sunscreen, the two of you are wandering towards the water. You poke your toe in to test the temperature. It's pretty cool, a welcome change from the hot rays of sunlight.

Trudging your way through, you watch the water swirling around you. A few seconds later, however, you feel Sans push you, causing you to fall.

"Sans!" you yell before standing and running towards him, throwing your entire weight onto him. You both fall down, and you come up to see Sans cackling.

"heh, sorry. couldn't resist."

Rolling your eyes, you shake your heads before turning your head upon hearing someone yell your name in the distance.

It's Frisk, who is standing proudly beside a sandcastle they made with Alphys and...Mettaton? When did he get here?

"Nice job!" you yell. "You guys are quick!"

A few minutes of splashing later, you and Sans decide to go lay down on the beach together and watch Papyrus and Undyne play volleyball. They holler and laugh at each other, attempting to smack the ball as hard as they can.

"hey, i think 'm gonna go get some food. you want anything?"

"Hm..." you request your favorite food and he nods, teleporting away.

You resume closing your eyes for a moment, until you hear footsteps. Upon opening your eyes, you find that there are three people in front of you, all males. You instantly are wary and sit up, being sure to scoot back a little.

"Uh...can I help you?"

"Not to flex or anything," starts a monster named Aaron, "but like...you're super hot ;)".

"We're all going to the bar and wanted to invite you," a human replies.

"No," you say.

"Come on, let's all go..."

"I said no!"

When the guy reaches out and tries to grab your arm, you draw back your fist and sock him in the face, just like how Undyne taught you. He recoils, hands cupping his face.

"Why, you little -"

"she said no," comes Sans' voice from behind you. You jump a bit as he steps in front of you protectively.

With that, their little group scatters.

"looks like those self-defense lessons came in _sandy_ after all," Sans comments.

You giggle. "I guess so. Thanks for coming. Now, you got the food?"

"of course. here you are, babe."

With that, the two of you curl up on underneath the umbrella with your snacks, sharing puns while watching your friends go about their various activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	10. Day 5 - Beach Day!

**HyperCircuit’s Response**

| 

The first time the gang had seen the beach was before you had known the monsters.

Apparently, Sans fell asleep buried in sand, Undyne stayed in the water for a full 4 hours, and Mettaton got sand in his circuits and his body malfunctioned, causing him to spend the rest of the trip as a ghost(He was very upset about this.) Chara got sunburned, Frisk got a gorgeous tan, and then both went on to flirt with _everyone_ on the beach. Papyrus found that bones float, and was floundering in the water for quite a long time. Alphys laid in the shade and read romantic manga. Toriel collected shells and then sat with Alphys in the shade.

They all had a great time, but this time around would be different.

Because you were going with them.

And It was going to be EPIC.

Today you were going to confess to Sans how you felt about him.

So now you were in a room with Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton and Frisk. You were trying on different bathing suits. Between you and Undyne, There was a lot to try on.

After putting one on, you would step out and show the gang. 

You step out wearing a blue-green one piece, the bottom turning into a small skirt. It was cute, modest and comfy. You felt pretty good about yourself. What did the judges think?

Well, Frisk wolf whistled as soon as you stepped out, so that was a good sign. Mettaton gushes. "Oh darling~ You look simply beautiful!" Alphys started rambling about anime, and Undyne joined her. Toriel was the only one who was helpful.

"Is it comfortable, my child?" You will be moving a lot. Otherwise, It looks very nice on you. I'm sure Sans will love it!" You nod decisively. "I'm gonna wear it,"

.

.

.

  


Once you arrive at the beach, you step out of the shorts and t-shirt covering your swimsuit. You feel confident. Each of the gang leave to do their own thing, and you set out to find Sans.

Said skeleton is wearing just a white t-shirt and a pair of shorts. His swimming apparel looks exactly like his normal apparel. He's staring at the beach. You suddenly feel nervous. You glance at Toriel. She smile reassuringly. You nod and step up to talk to him.

"Hey, Sans?"

He turns to look at you and freezes in his tracks. His eye-lights roam up and down your body and a slight blush appears on his face.

"y-yeah?'

You consider stepping down. Frisk is waving frantically at you from afar. She gives you a big smile and holds up a cardboard sign. _Where did that come from_? On the sign in big letters is written: STAY DETERMINED!

You smile.

"Will you walk with me? I have some things to tell you."

|   
---|---|---


	11. Day 6 - Snow Day

**Circus4APsycho's Response**

The lower left half of your torso is numb.

Your eyes widen as you fall over, realizing you've been hit. Feeling the snow-enveloped ground hit your side as you fall, you cry out to Chara:

"I'm down!"

Chara's eyes widen and he gasps dramatically before his eyes narrow in determination.

"I'll avenge your legacy," he growls, balling up snowballs faster than he had been before. You, on the other hand, crawl behind Undyne's barricade of snow. The rules state that, since you're hit, you have to remain there for a minute before you may rejoin.

Instead, you peek over as Chara throws a snowball over his barricade in an attempt to hit Papyrus. Alas, the skeleton is too quick and manages to dodge before tossing one of his own.

A minute later, you're back in the game, chucking snowballs at Frisk. You keep going until your hands are numb and your cheeks become rosy.

"I think I'm going to head inside," you state. "I can't feel half of my body."

"Same here," Frisk says. "Ooh! Mom said she would make us all hot chocolate!"

"Aw yeah!" Chara yells, fist pumping.

Your group piles inside, where Toriel is waiting with hot mugs of hot chocolate (complete with marshmallows, whipped cream, and chocolate shavings).

"I'm cold..." you mumble, eyeing your soaking-wet clothes. "I should've brought a spare change of clothes."

"let me go grab some of my old stuff," comes another voice. A smile creeps across your face as you turn to see Sans there. He's not there for long though; he teleports out of the room momentarily.

"My child, you are shivering like a leaf!" Toriel cries after helping her kids dry off and all. "After you change, you need to sit by the fire..."

"Heh, I will. Thanks, Toriel."

She nods. "I will save you a cup of hot chocolate once you're done."

A few moments later, Sans pops back into reality, handing you a pair of hastily-folded clothes, which consist of one of Sans' t-shirts and a pair of dark blue running shorts, which you eye questioningly. He's also provided you with a faded blue hoodie that differs from his typical jacket, but still screams his style. In black print reads: "bone tired".

"those'r undyne's," he explains, "she left them here after she 'n paps had a sleepover a while ago...they've just been sitting on top of the washer ever since, heh."

"Oh. Well, thanks!" you say, smiling a bit before heading off to Toriel's bathroom. After you change, you come back out and accept your much-awaited cup of hot cocoa before sitting on the couch next to Sans, who seems a little...flustered.

"Everything okay?" you ask.

"yeah, uh...i just think you look pretty," he responds with a fierce blush crossing his zygomatic arches.

You're not much better, feeling your own cheeks heat up. "Thank you."

A while later, Toriel also brings out a large bowl of buttered popcorn. Frisk pops in a movie.

"WHAT ARE WE WATCHING TONIGHT?" Papyrus asks.

"Shrek 2!" Frisk yells.

"Shrek 2? Never heard of it!" Undyne replies, her arms hugging Alphys in her lap.

"You'll love it."

A few minutes later, you find yourself becoming tired as you sigh and lean your body against Sans' own. You feel him tense and hesitate for a moment before he wraps him arm around you, causing a smile to spread across your face as one of your hands tentatively grasps his phalanges. He doesn't pull away, though.

You end up drifting off a while later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Let us know what you think in the comments!!


	12. Day 6 - Snow Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post this yesterday, sorry about that!

**HyperCircuit’s Response**

It's snowing. And you are NOT a happy camper. 

It's beautiful and all, but it's SO FUCKING COLD. 

You had made great plans for today.  _ I'm gonna go outside and make snowmen (and snow - skeletons)! I'm gonna make a big batch of Hot Chocolate! I'm gonna watch Christmas movies! I'm gonna put lights on that big pine out front! I'm gonna- I'm gonna- _

You were gonna stay wrapped up in a blanket all day, shivering and worrying your skeleton boyfriend, as he had never seen a cold human before. Papyrus was away at Undyne's that weekend, so you and Sans were holding down the fort.

And Sans was kinda... panicking.

"are humans supposed to shiver like that? do you need another blanket? maybe some tea?"

In response, you shiver more and bury your head in the fuzzy blankets.

"i'm gonna look it up. i don't think that humans are supposed to shiver like that." 

You pop your head out of your cocoon to answer your worried verta-bae.

"I'm fine, Sans. Just cold. This is a normal human thing," You say. "If you want to do something helpful, then get over here and cuddle me."

Is there anything more satisfying than making Sans blush? Nah, probably not.

You open your fuzzy blanket and gesture. Sans, a blush on his skull sits next to you. You drape the warm blanket over him and cuddle into his side. He relaxes and brushes a kiss on your head. You reach out for your 3DS and miss, almost falling off the couch in the process. A blue glow surrounds said game, and it floats to your lap. You lean into Sans and start your game.

"better?"

"Better."


End file.
